I Love You, My Cute Boy
by Byunnie Jang
Summary: Cinta Semanis Kau Chagiya .. Kau Adalah Laki-lakiku Yang Cute, SARANGHAE /Exo Fanfiction Yaoi/Kaisoo/


**I LOVE YOU, MY CUTE BOY'S******

Title : I Love You, My Cute Boy's  
Author : Byunnie Jang  
Cast : Exo offical Couple  
Pair : KaiSoo  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Pair milik tuhan, keluarga, sm entertaiment dan Fanfic ini Asli milik otak saya  
Jika Readers Tidak Suka Yaoi Mohon Jangan Dibaca ;)  
Warning ! : OOC, Yaoi, gaje, Aneh,

Summary : Cinta Semanis Kau Chagiya .. Kau Adalah Laki-lakiku Yang Cute, SARANGHAE /Exo Fanfiction Yaoi/Kaisoo/

.  
.

.

.

.  
.

**Don't Like Yaoi ?**

**Don't Read  
No Silent Riders  
No Plagiat ff ini**

_**Happy Reading**_

**Author Pov**  
Kringgg…. Kringgg.. Kringgg  
Suara bel pulang

"Hello ?" Sapa Baekhyun Teman Kyungsoo  
tak ada Jawaban Dari Kyungsoo  
" HELLO? Mikirin Item itu ya" Kata Baekhyun Lebih Keras  
"Yakkk… Berisik" Marah Kyungsoo  
"hehehe… itu salah kamu kyungie ga jawab" Kata Baekhyun *Nyengir*  
"Ada apa baekkie ?" kata Kyungsoo  
" Kau Tau Kyungie ?" Kata baekhyun  
" Tau Apa? Emang ada apa ? " Tanya kyungsoo Penasaran  
"Hmmmm… ky … Kyungie Punya Namjachingu ?" Kata Baekhyun Antusias  
" Ohhh… Ne Aku punya namja chingu baekkie " Kata Kyungsoo  
" Siapa ? Joonmyeon Sunbae ?" Kata Baekhyun  
" Aniyo, Kim Jongin Hoobae Terkenal dari Kelas X B" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Mwo ? Namja Chingumu Jongin?" Kata Baekhyun  
" Ne" Kata kyungsoo malas  
" Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi namja chingunya?" Kata Baekhyun  
" Hmmm… Begini" Kata Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.  
_**FLASH BACK ON**___

"Kyungie Hyung Nanti ada acara ga ?" Tanya Jongin  
" ga ada, Emang kenapa ?" Kata Kyunsoo  
" Ga ada kok Cuma Mau Mengajak Hyung Ke Taman, Mau ga Hyung?" kata Jongin  
"Boleh"kata Kyungsoo  
"Ok, Aku Tunggu Di taman Kota Jam 4 sore ne"Kata Jongin  
"Ne" kata Kyungsoo

Jongin pun Pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri  
'Emang ada apa ya?, jongin mengajakku ke taman ? Tumben amat' Pikir Kyungsoo  
'Aishh… sudahlah'  
Kringggg…. Kringgg  
Kyungsoo pun Masuk Kelas

Kringgg… Kringgg… Kringggg  
Akhirnya Bel Pulang Berbunyi  
semua murid Keluar dari kelas masing masing dan langsung menuggu jemputan mereka,Ada yang ikut ekstrakulikuler yang dipilih mereka

Kyungsoo POV

Akhirnya Pulang Juga …  
Aku berjalan menuju halte  
Hfffttt… lelah banget …  
"Busnya Mana Sih" rutukku  
tak lama kemudian bus datang  
Aku Naik .. dan duduk di tempat paling belakang

AKU PULANG…  
"Ne.. Kyungie Chagi Mandi Dulu Sana Terus Makan" Kata Eomma  
" Ne Eomma"  
Akupun langsung melesat (?) ke kamar mandi DIlantai 2  
" Kyungie Chagi Ada yang nyariin kamu nih, namanya KIM JONGIN" Kata Eomma Dari Bawah  
"Ne eomma" Kataku  
"Hah Jongin ? Kenapa Dia Kerumahku ?" Pikirku

AkuKeluar dan turun kebawah Dengan Keadaan Topless *A: Kyungsoo oppa, you so Sexy, I Love You* *Digeplak Kai*  
"Jonginnie Ada Apa ? kok kerumahku ? Mau ngapain ?" Kataku  
"Emm Hyung… Kan Ki…" kata jongin belum selesai  
"Yaakk.. Kyungie Chagi Pake Bajumu" Kata Umma Marah  
"Ne Umma" Kataku malas

_**Kyungsoo POV END**_

Jongin POV__

Tok Tok Tok…  
"Ne Chakkaman" Kata rang Yang Ada Di dalam rumah Kyungsoo  
"Nuguseyo ?" Kata uma kyungsoo lagi  
"Kim Jongin Imnida, Kyungsoo Hyung Ada ahjumma ?" Kataku  
"Ada, Jongin-ah Tunggu ahjumma Panggil"kata umma kyungsoo

"_Kyungie Chagi Ada yang Nyariin Kamu Nih, Namanya KIM JONGIN" Kata Umma Kyungsoo Menggelegar Kayak Suara Chen *Chen : Apa Kau Bilang ? A:Gk papa*  
Dan Kyungsoo Keluar Dengan Keadaan Topless  
"jonginnie Ada Apa ? kok kerumahku ? mau ngapain?" Kata Kyusoo  
"Yakk .. Kyungie hyung pabbo kan kita mau ketaman" Omelku dalam Hati  
"Emm Hyung…kan Ki.." kataku belum selesai  
"Yakkkk…. Kyungie chagi pake bajumu" Kata Umma Kyungsoo Marah  
"Ne Umma" Kta Kyungsoo malas_

"Haaahhh…. Akhirnya Kyungi Hyung Pergi Juga, Tubuhnya Woowww Sexy" Batinku

KITA SKIP AJA .. Nanti MALAH JADI MBULET (?)

_Sesampainya Ditaman_

"Kyungie Hyung Sini" Panggilku  
"Ne .. Ada apa Jong … WOWW" Kata Kyungsoo Belum selesai udah kepotong pemandangan yg ada di depannya  
"Ini Yang Buat Kau Jonginnie ?" Kata Kyungsooo Terpukau  
"Ne .." Kataku

GREP

Aku Memegang Tangan Kyungsoo Hyung  
"Kyungie Hyung aku tau perasaan Ini terlarang Tapi Aku tak menghiraukannya, Rasa ini tumbuh sendir,i Karena pesonamu Kyungi Hyung," Kataku  
"hhhftt..,, Would You Be Mind Kyungie Hyung ?" Kataku

_**Jongin POV End**___

_**Kyungsoo POV  
**__  
GREP_

Jongin Memegang Tanganku  
"Kyungie Hyung aku tau perasaan Ini terlarang Tapi Aku tak menghiraukannya, Rasa ini tumbuh sendir,i Karena pesonamu Kyungi Hyung," Kata Jongin  
"hhhftt..,,Saranghae,,,.. Would You Be Mind Kyungie Hyung ?" Kata Jongin

"degg.. Jonginnie Mencintaiku ?" Pikirku

"Hmmm… Jonginnie" Kataku  
"Ne Hyung, aku tau ini berat buatmu, kau tolak juga gk papa kok , aku sudah lega bisa menunjukkan isi hatiku padamu kyungie hyung" Kata jongin

GREPPP…

" Nado Saranghae jonginnie, Aku Mau , Hiks hiks" Kataku Sambil mengeluarkan air mata  
"Gomawo Hyung, Uljima" Kata Jongin  
" Hiks Jonginnie Hiks hiks" Kataku  
" Ne Chagiya ?" Kata Jongin  
" Saranghae" Kataku  
"Nado Saranghae Chagiya" Kata Jongin  


" _Ayo Pulang Chagiya, Sudah Malam"  
" Mwo ? Ini Jam Berapa ?"  
" Jam 7 Malam" Kata Jongin  
" Hwaaa… Aku Ga Liat Pororo" Kataku Histeris  
" Sudah Chagiya, Uljima, Kau Lebih Pilih Pororo timbang aku ?" Kata Jongin  
" Tentu aku pilih Kau Jonginnie, Emangnya aku mau sama Kartun yang tidak nyata" Kataku  
" Hahahaha… chagiya Kau polos Sekali" Kata Jongin  
" Yakk,.. Kau …" Kataku Marah_

_**Kyungsoo POV**__**end **_

_**FLASH BACK OFF **_

.

.

.

.

. Back to Story

Author POV  
  
" Ohh Jadi Begitu Ya Kyungie" Kata Baekhyun Ber Oh Ria  
" Ne, Kita pulang yuk Baekkie" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ne, Kajja" Kata Baekhyun

Kyungsoo Dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari kelas setelah bercerita Lamaaa Sekaliii #lebay  
Dan Keluar dari sekolah lewat Gerbang

" Baekkie Ayo Kita pulang" Kata Chanyeol Namja Chingu Baekhyun diatas Motor sportnya  
" Ne, Yeollie" Kata Baekhyun  
" Mianhae, kyungie kita tak bisa pulang bersama,, Suruh Saja Namja Chingumu itu Menjemputmu" Kata Baekhyun  
" Ne baekhyun, Gwenchana" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Pay Pay Kyungie" Kata Baekyun Sambil naik kemotornya Chanyeol  
" Ne Baekkie" Kata Kyungsoo

"Hffttt… Baekkie pulang dengan Chanyeol Hyung" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Telfon Jonginnie aja suruh jemput aku" Pikir kyungsoo

Tut… tutt… tut..

"Yoboseyo" Kata Jongin  
" Yoboseyo Jonginnie" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ne, Chagi Kenapa telfon ?" Kata Jongin  
" Jonginnie" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ne Chagiya" Kata Jongin  
" Antarkan Aku Pulang" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Wae? Kenapa ga sama baekhyun hyung ?" Kata jongin  
" Dia Pulang dengan chanyeol hyung" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ohh.. Ne Hyung, Kau Dimana ?" Kata Jongin  
" Di Depan Sekolah" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Tunggu Ne Hyung, Aku segera Kesana … Saranghae" Kata Jongin  
" Nado Saranghae jonginnie" Kata Kyungsoo

PIP

**Author POV end**

Jongin POV

Yess You're my Baby, Baby, baby****

"Yoboseyo" Kata Jongin  
" Yoboseyo Jonginnie" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ne, Chagi Kenapa telfon ?" Kata Jongin  
" Jonginnie" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ne Chagiya" Kata Jongin  
" Antarkan Aku Pulang" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Wae? Kenapa ga sama baekhyun hyung ?" Kata jongin  
" Dia Pulang dengan chanyeol hyung" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Ohh.. Ne Hyung, Kau Dimana ?" Kata Jongin  
" Di Depan Sekolah" Kata Kyungsoo  
" Tunggu Ne Hyung, Aku segera Kesana … Saranghae" Kata Jongin  
" Nado Saranghae jonginnie" Kata Kyungsoo

PIP

Aku Berjalan Menuju Motor Sport Merahku, Menaikinya Dan Melaju Kencang Sekencang angin *ga Mungkin, Ngawur*

Akhirnya Sampai Juga

" Kyungie Chagi ?" Panggilku  
Tak ada jawaban  
" Kyungie Chagi ?" Panggilku lebih keras  
Masih Tak ada jawaban

"aishhh… dimana kau Chagiya" Pikirku cemas

Aku Mencari Disekitar Gerbang .., tidak ada , Di Perpustakaan Tidak ada, di kelas tidak ada

" Dimana sihh Kau Chagiya" Kataku frustasi

TRINGGG…**  
**"Ohh Iya, Kenapa Tidak Kesana ya, Pabbo pabbo" Kataku

Aku Berlari Menuju Tempat Favorite Kyungie Hyung Yaitu Flow Garden  
Ternyata ?, Kyungsoo hyung ada disana

" Kyungie Hyung " Panggilku

**Jongin POV end  
**  
**Kyungsoo POV**

" Kyungie Hyung " Panggil Seseorang  
Aku Melihat kebelakang Dan munculah  
Jongin  
"ehh… Jongin ?" Pikirku  
"Jonginnieeeee" Kata ku  
" Ne Kyungie" Kata Jongin  
" Ayoo Pulang.. " Kataku manja  
" Ne.. Tapi Cium disini dulu" kata Jongin Sambil memegang bibirnya  
" Ne.. arasseo" Kataku

CUP

Aku Mencium Bibir jongin , Tapi Jongin Memperdalam ciumannya  
Dan aku pun menikmatinya  
.

.

.

.

.

**.  
****END**

anyeong ? Byunnie Buat Ff nih .. Sebenarnya ini ff kedua byunnie, ff yg pertama(Miracles Of Life) byunnie Hapus , Mianhae ne

FF ini Udah Byunnie Share FB Byunnie  
Oke Sekian Dari Byunnie Gomawo ne Udah Mau Baca ff abal Byunnie Ini

Untuk yang terakhir Byunnie minta readers Review


End file.
